


Sleepover

by GalacticallyNonbinary



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: "friends", But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, patton and verge are twin brothers, roman and logan are their friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticallyNonbinary/pseuds/GalacticallyNonbinary
Summary: Virgil has had a crush on Logan for...well basically forever.Virgil's brother, Patton, has had a crush on Roman for even longer.And then, Patton has the genius idea to invite both of them over for a sleepover. What could go wrong?





	1. You Did What?!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is way shorter than the rest

Virgil dashed off of the bus, chasing his twin brother.

“You did what?!” He yelled, as Patton giggled nervously as he continued sprinting away.

“I invited Roman and Logan over for a sleepover!” They had reached their front yard, and both boys bent over, breathing heavily. Virgil turned to glare at Patton.

“What, you thought it’d be a good idea to invite _Logan_ , of all people?!” Virgil slumped to the ground in defeat. “I already can’t stand being in school with him, how am I going to survive sleeping next to my crush?!” Patton offered Virgil a soft smile, but the darker boy just kept glaring.

“Don’t forget, I’ve got a crush on Roman. I just thought that maybe we should just…tell them. What’s the worst that could happen?” He should’ve known better than to ask Virgil that question. Patton’s brother launched into a list of every awful thing that could happen, each outcome more ridiculous than the last.

“…and then once we’re not friends anymore, they’ll tell the whole school how weird we are, and then a news team with come and then-”

“Virgil!” He jumped at Patton’s shout. “None of that is going to happen, alright? You don’t have to tell Logan. I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to. But I just think it’d be nice to tell him. Honestly, I think he feels the same way.” Virgil scoffed in response.

“You can actually tell what that nerd is feeling?” Virgil muttered. Patton chuckled, shaking his head.

“Do whatever you want. But, will you at least try to tell him? For my sake?” Virgil turned to see Patton flashing his signature puppy-dog eyes, and frowned, knowing that he couldn’t say no to his brother. Slowly, he nodded his head, picking at the grass in front of him. Patton clapped happily, and then grabbed Virgil, pulling him to his feet. “C’mon, we’ve gotta go clean our rooms before they get here!”

Reluctantly, Virgil followed the over-excited Patton into their house. This was going to be a terrifying night.


	2. How About A Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some good ol' fashion Royality fluff

The two boys arrived together, at about 6 o’clock. They all sat in front of the television, watching Disney movies and eating slice after slice of pizza. Patton and Virgil exchanged nervous glances throughout the night. When it was almost entirely dark outside, and only the moon lit their backyard, Patton put his plan into motion. Logan continued to complain about the illogical nature of the cartoons, and Patton immediately jumped in, remarking,

“Logan, if you’re going to keep complaining, we can always watch something else.” This earned a gasp of protest from Roman. Virgil, not wanting to make anyone upset, quickly blurted out,

“What if Logan and I went outside? Then you guys could keep watching Disney movies and we could…hang out…” Virgil trailed off as he saw Patton’s mischievous grin. For someone so kind, he could make devious plans. Logan, not noticing the panic in Virgil’s eyes, nor the glee in Patton’s, shrugged and replied,

“That sounds fine to me.” Reluctantly, Virgil led Logan outside, sharing one last terrified glance with his brother.

Patton and Roman stayed curled on the couch, piles of blankets and pillows surrounding them. Roman flicked through the Disney movies on Netflix, finally settling on Winnie the Pooh. Patton let out a delighted squeal when the music started playing.

"This is my favorite!"

"Why do you think I picked it?" Patton felt his heart soar for just a moment, as he reveled in Roman's confident grin. He moved a few inches closer, and they sit together, giggling and watching the movie.

They had been watching movies for hours, and it was a struggle for both of them to keep their eyes open. Patton's mind wandered, worrying about his brother.

_Had he done the right thing? And what about Logan and the-_

Roman turned to him, eyes full of...something. Curiosity, perhaps? If Patton didn't know better, he'd say that the emotion in the boy's eyes was...no, it couldn't be.

"Patton? Are you alright?" Patton offered a bright smile to Roman, but his eyes stayed dark.

"Just tired, I guess." Giggling, Roman inched closer. Patton's heart skipped.

"Me too. Except when I'm this tired, I get like a second wind. It's weird, I'm not really awake and I don't really know what's going on, but I'm super energized, y'know?" The words Roman said were lost on Patton, who was busy staring into the dramatic boy's eyes. When he realized Roman had stopped talking, Patton quickly nodded, hoping that was an appropriate response. Roman didn't seem to think it was odd, so Patton breathed a silent sigh of relief as Roman continued talking. "And I apologize in advance. When I get this tired, I get extremely flirty."

Patton's brain short circuited. He can hardly deal with normal, awake, sort of flirtatious Roman. How is he supposed to deal with giggly, half asleep, overly flirty Roman? He quickly responded, stumbling over his words in his nervousness.

"Well, you can provide the flirting, and I'll provide the cheesy pick up lines." Roman's eyes shone bright.

"What's your best pick up line?" And then, with a wink, Roman added, "Try to hit on me, hot shot."

Patton's mouth went dry and his mind blanked. With a quick shake of his head, he snapped himself back to reality, and after a moment of consideration said,

"Are you a magician? Because when I look at you, everyone else disappears."

Roman fell into a fit of giggles, his head collapsing onto Patton's lap.

"Do you have any more?"

Patton grinned. "Tons! How about...oh! Do you like raisins? Well, how about a date?" This caused another burst of laughter from Roman.

"You don't even have to ask. Duh, I'd go on a date with you." Roman's inhibitions had fled, but he still immediately regretted the words. With one remark, he'd brought the joking, joyful mood to a serious place, and he hated it. He tried to give Patton a goofy smile, but the boy's eyes were studying him, shock alighting on his face.

"You...you really would?"

"I mean, if you asked of course, but you don't really want to and I just-" Roman stammered, his confident air fleeing.

Patton lightly grabbed Roman's face, forcing him to stare into Patton's eyes. They just stared at each other for almost a full minute, an unusual silence filling the room.

Patton spoke first.

"I...I would want to go on a date with you." A silence. Patton is sure Roman can hear his heart beating out of his chest.

"Really?"

_Just take a deep breath Patton. You were the one with the **brilliant** idea to tell him, just do it!_

"...yeah, I kind of have wanted to for basically years now."

Roman gasped, and dramatically stood up. His feet were tangled in a blanket, however, and he fell to the floor with a crash. Quickly, he hopped up again, a grin spreading across his face.

"I only wish you'd told me sooner!" Taking Patton's hand, Roman got down on one knee and asked, "Patton, will you go out with me on a date to get ice cream on Sunday afternoon?"

"Yes! Yes, a million times over." Roman laughed happily and collapsed to the floor. Knowing that Roman was far too tired to climb onto the couch and join him, Patton pulled pillows and blankets onto the floor. The two boys fell asleep in each others arms, giggling and whispering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Love. My. Fluffy. Boys.
> 
> (This is written super badly but I'm lazy and I am also very tired)


	3. Goddess of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wayyy better at writing Analogical than Royality. Maybe it's cus I just can't write happy characters?? I'm bad at writing Roman in general anyway,,,

The two boys arrived together, at about 6 o’clock. They all sat in front of the television, watching Disney movies and eating slice after slice of pizza. Patton and Virgil exchanged nervous glances throughout the night. When it was almost entirely dark outside, and only the moon lit their backyard, Patton put his plan into motion. Logan continued to complain about the illogical nature of the cartoons, and Patton immediately jumped in, remarking,

“Logan, if you’re going to keep complaining, we can always watch something else.” This earned a gasp of protest from Roman. Virgil, not wanting to make anyone upset, quickly blurted out,

“What if Logan and I went outside? Then you guys could keep watching Disney movies and we could…hang out…” Virgil trailed off as he saw Patton’s mischievous grin. For someone so kind, he could make devious plans. Logan, not noticing the panic in Virgil’s eyes, nor the glee in Patton’s, shrugged and replied,

“That sounds fine to me.” Reluctantly, Virgil led Logan outside, sharing one last terrified glance with his brother.

The two boys walked out through the yard, and to the old swing set. They hopped onto the swings, dangling and swaying ever so slightly in the breeze. Neither one of them said anything for a while. They were content to sit and enjoy the calm night.

“Venus…” Logan mumbled quietly.

“What?”

“You can see Venus from here. Do you see that one speck of light that’s brighter than all of the others?” Virgil nodded. “That’s Venus.” A soft smile alighted on Logan’s lips, and Virgil melted. Logan was such a nerd, and that was yet another reason why Virgil had fallen head over heels for him. Logan, always ready to share the information he knew, added, “Venus was the Roman goddess of love.”

“What, so the ‘goddess of love’ is looking down on us?” Virgil said it in a mocking tone, but that didn’t stop his eyes from widening in shock as he realized the full extent of what he’d said. He continued stammering, trying to move on and ignore his comment. If he’d had the guts to glance over at Logan at that moment, Virgil would’ve noticed a pink blush creeping up the boy’s cheeks.

Eventually, they went quiet again, the awkward silence creeping around the two of them in the darkness. As Virgil looked over a Logan, who was still staring at the stars in wonder, Patton’s voice echoed in his mind.

_Will you at least try to tell him? For my sake?_

He took a shaky breath, trying to calm his nerves. Virgil swallowed, hard, and he could feel his heart beating out of his chest. Mustering up every last drop of courage he had, Virgil spoke quietly.

“Logan…I…uh…” He had spoken too quietly, as Logan didn’t even seem to hear him. Instead the serious boy adjusted his glasses and turned to Virgil. His voice was more confident than Virgil’s had been, but he still wavered slightly.

“Virgil. I have…been feeling strangely…around you, particularly…and…” He seemed to lose his train of thought. Quickly he cleared his throat and began speaking again. “For a short while now, I…um…” Yet again, Logan trailed off. Blushing, he glanced at Virgil. “I have flash cards in my pocket that may be useful to me, do you mind if I…”

Speechless, and with his mind whirring impossibly fast, Virgil gave a small nod, and Logan pulled a small stack of cards from his pocket. “For a short while now, I have been feeling strangely around you.” He shuffled his cards. “I am not the best with emotions, so I have discussed this matter with your brother. Patton.” Virgil could’ve rolled his eyes if he wasn’t so nervous. The way Logan was speaking was so robotically inhuman, and yet it was so perfectly Logan. “He informed me that I may…I may…” He groaned in frustration, and shoved a card at Virgil. “Here.”

Virgil tentatively reached out and took the small flash card. At the top of the card, written in blue crayon, were the words,

_“Logan and Virgil sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”_

Beneath that was a hand drawn picture of the two of them holding hands, surrounded by red and pink hearts. Virgil couldn’t help but smirk as he recognized his brother’s handwriting. He glanced at Logan, who was staring at the grass.

“Logan.” He refused to look at Virgil. “I…”

“It’s obvious my feelings aren’t…reciprocated. I’ll just go inside. I apologize.” In a huff, Logan stood and started to walk away. Not wanting to lose his opportunity, Virgil did the only thing he could think to do.

He grabbed Logan’s hand.

The boy abruptly stopped, shocked by the contact. He turned back to Virgil, confusion evident in his eyes.

“What are you…?” Logan murmured, still shaken. Virgil tugged on Logan’s arm, and the boy adjusted his glasses before sitting back down on the swing. Logan looked up, finally meeting Virgil’s gaze. And in that instant, he knew. Something clicked in his ever-thinking brain, and he knew. Running only on instinct and nerves, Virgil leaned in close. Logan could feel warm air on his neck as Virgil paused, looking up at Logan.

Logan closed the gap between them.

They pulled away only moments later. Virgil gave a small smirk when he saw Logan’s wide eyes. Shakily, he moved his hand to fix his glasses, but he stopped as he reached his lips. Logan brushed his fingers against them, as if trying to verify what had just happened. Virgil grabbed his hand, and gave a small nod, letting their intertwined fingers fall between them.

The two stared up at the stars until Logan noticed Virgil falling onto his shoulder, half-asleep. Logan dragged the tired boy up to his bedroom, but he stole a glance back up at the night sky before he went into the house. The stars twinkled, creating constellations high above his head. He could still see that impossibly bright speck of light.

Venus.


	4. Perfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this chapter and the next one with a headache and I'm kinda out of it, so for some reason the tense and wording is really weird. I tried to fix it, but if anyone notices grammar or spelling mistakes, or just something that doesn't make sense, pls let me know!! <3

Sunlight speckled in through the glass doors of the living room, dancing across Roman’s eyes. Slowly, he woke up, and sighed in contentment upon seeing Patton curled next to him.  The boy’s breaths were light and airy, and even in his sleep he has a hint of a smile pulling on his lips. The picture of perfection.

As Roman continued to stare at him, uncharacteristic worry crept in from the back of his mind. They were going on a date… _what if he messed it up?_ He shook his head, chasing away the thoughts. He had never been so scared of going on a date with someone before! And yet, he had never fallen this hard for someone before either.

Patton. The object of his affection, and the kindest person Roman had ever known. The person he was terrified to disappoint. This kind boy in question was certainly cheery, but not at all a morning person. It was far too early for anyone to be awake, at least in his opinion. So when his eyelids fluttered open to see Roman sitting up and smiling fondly at him, Patton tiredly wrapped an arm around him in a desperate attempt to get the boy to go back to sleep. Roman chuckled, but stayed sitting up, still staring at Patton’s face.

“C’mon…is…early…” Patton mumbled incoherently as he yawned.

“But if I go back to sleep, I won’t get to stare at your beautiful face any more.” Roman replied, a loving smile dancing on his lips. Patton giggled, delighting in the compliment. Still, he wanted Roman to lie back down and join him. He continued his futile attempts to drag Roman back down, his eyes still closed. Roman grinned and grabbed one of Patton’s hands, and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it. Sighing dreamily, but still upset that Roman refused to lie down, Patton adjusted himself until his arms were wrapped around Roman’s waist, and his head sat in the boy’s lap.

“You can stay awake but…you’re not…going…anywhere…” Patton’s eyes fell closed, and his breathing slowed. Roman chuckled, letting his hands run through the sleepy boy’s hair. He traced patterns through his hair, and earned an appreciative sigh from Patton. Even asleep, his grip was strong, and Roman knew that he wouldn’t be able to stand up. Or at least, if he did, he’d have Patton clinging to him like a koala.

This, this was the moment that chased away all of Roman’s insecurities. Roman’s fear that he wasn’t good enough, that he’d mess this up, all of it ran away. His hand in Patton’s hair, Patton’s breath soft on his legs…all of it showed him how much he adored every last thing about Patton. He burned every detail of that moment in his mind. The yellow dots of sunlight on the hardwood floor, the blankets strewn haphazardly on the floor, Patton’s chest rising and falling, and the warmth settling in Roman’s chest.

_This was the image of perfection, and Roman would never forget it._


	5. Not A Dream

Logan groggily woke up, and he could hear soft breathing beside him. Logan turned onto his side, looking at Virgil. Eyes closed, eyeshadow faded, and snoring ever so softly. Logan's glasses were on the table beside him, so the boy's features are obscured in his vision. But Logan knows the boy's face by heart, he's spent years memorizing every detail.

Memories of the previous night made their way into Logan's mind. Brief images of a swing set, holding hands, a kiss...had they really...?

No, of course not, Logan assured himself. He had been imagining scenarios like that for years, as trivial as it was. Those 'memories' were simply...vivid dreams. Yes.

_Virgil deserves someone who actually understands emotions, not someone who needs flash cards to talk about love._

Logan continued to stare at Virgil, waiting patiently until the boy wakes up, but hoping that it takes hours for that to happen.

Then, Virgil began mumbling something under his breath. Logan quickly turned away, hoping that Virgil doesn't wake up. After a few moments, Logan felt the blankets roughly pulled off of him. The serious boy frowned, and turned to see Virgil wrapped in a mountain of blankets, sighing contentedly. Logan smiled in spite of himself, the scene in front of him admittedly adorable.

The fan in the room quickly blasted Logan with cold air, and he curled into himself for warmth. He doesn't want to take any blankets back from Virgil, not when the boy looks so peaceful.

So he sat, hugging his knees to his chest, watching Virgil's chest rise and fall, listening to the soft breathing, and trying to tell himself that all of his 'memories' of the night before are just a dream.

Just.

A.

Dream.

Obviously it's a dream. Virgil would want someone brave and romantic, someone like Roman. That's the kind of person he deserves anyway. And yet Logan can distinctly remember the feeling of soft lips on his own, the warm breath on his neck, and fingers intertwined.

Just.

A.

Dream.

Virgil's eyes slowly blinked open, and somehow Logan didn't notice, too caught up in his own thoughts. The darker boy's gaze flickered over Logan, seeing his worried face, his arms wrapped around his knees too tightly, and what look to be tears brimming in his eyes.

Recognizing Logan's emotional state from experiencing it himself so many times, Virgil knows he has to comfort Logan. Virgil moved quickly- well, as quickly as someone who has just woken up can. He reached an arm out, touching Logan's shoulder, bringing the boy back to reality. Their eyes locked, and one tear found its way down Logan's cheek.

In a cracking voice, Virgil murmured a soft, "C'mere."

Logan hesitated for a moment, but slowly leaned back down onto the bed, and inched closer to Virgil. He still told himself that it was all a dream. Virgil pulled Logan close to him, wrapping a blanket around the both of them. Once Logan is only centimeters away, he presses a soft kiss to the boy's neck.

Logan's breathing hitches.

This isn't real. It's a dream.

Just.

A-

"You remember last night, right? The swing set?" Virgil's voice is tired and worn, and Logan can't believe what he's hearing.

Too shocked and tired to speak, Logan gives a slow nod, and Virgil pulls him close under the warm blankets. They fell back asleep, both unbelieving that they are holding each other so tightly.

_It's real. All of it, really, truly real._


End file.
